A need exists for a stable collapsible device that can deploy a communication dish in the field next to an oil well being drilled while exposed to harsh artic conditions and subzero temperatures without collapsing.
A need exists for a stable collapsible device that can attach to a vehicle, stow a communication dish, and deploy the communication dish in an efficient manner.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.